


Diamond in the Rough

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Rough

John lets out a soft breath as he stops at the counter.  He smiles at the young woman standing there.  “Hi, I got a call this morning saying my order is ready.”

 

The woman nods.  “You’re name?”

 

“John Stilinski.”  He licks his lips as he watches the young woman walk to the counter behind her.  He’s still not sure if he’s ready for this.  No, he knows he’s ready for this.  He just isn’t sure how to go about it anymore.  It’s been too long since he’s done anything like this and he certainly hadn’t planned on doing it ever again.

 

“All right, Mr. Stilinski, have a look and make sure everything is good.”

 

John takes the box and flips it open, revealing the small diamond.  He smiles.  “It’s perfect.”

 

“Great.”  She smiles as she sets the paperwork on the counter.  “If you’ll just sign this, you’ll be all set.”

 

John takes the pen and signs the bottom.  “Thank you.”  He puts the box in his pocket.

 

“Good luck, Mr. Stilinski.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

John pushes his plate forward after he finishes his dinner.  He rests his arms on the table and watches Melissa.  “Can I get you anything else?”

 

Melissa smiles as she shakes her head.  “No, I’m good.  This is really good.”  She sets her fork down.  “Haven’t had anything like that in a long time.”

 

He nods.  “Sorry I haven’t cooked a lot of fabulous things.  I should start again.”

 

“John, I love everything you cook.”

 

He grins.  “Listen, I just…”  He shifts a little.  “I know I’m not always the easiest person to be around.  But you’ve stuck by me through so much.  And when Scott and Stiles forced us to go out to dinner I never thought it would be anything but friends.  It turned out to be so much more than that.  And I know I can be difficult.  But I also know that I love you.”

 

“John…”

 

“I never thought I would ever be able to fall in love again.  For the longest time I didn’t want to.  But I’m glad I let myself.”  He pulls the box out of his pocket, flips it open, and sets it on the table in front of Melissa.  “Will you marry me?”

 

Melissa covers her mouth as she nods.  “Of course I’ll marry you.”  She leans across the table and kisses him.  “I love you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
